Cyclic 3′,5′-adenosine monophosphate—“cAMP”—is a critical intracellular biochemical messenger that is involved in the transduction of the cellular effects of a variety of hormones, neurotransmitters, and other extracellular biological factors in most animal and human cells. The intracellular concentration of cAMP is controlled by the relative balance between its rate of production and degradation. cAMP is generated by biosynthetic enzymes of the adenylyl cyclase superfamily and degraded by members of the cyclic nucleotide phosphodiesterase (PDE) superfamily. Certain members of the PDE superfamily, such as PDE4, specifically degrade cAMP, while others either specifically degrade cyclic guanosine monophosphate (cGMP) or degrade both cAMP and cGMP. PDE4 enzymes inactivate cAMP, thereby terminating its signalling, by hydrolysing cAMP to 5′-AMP (Lugnier, C. Pharmacol Ther. 109: 366-398, 2006).
Four PDE4 genes (PDE4A, PDE4B, PDE4C and PDE4D) have been identified, each of which encodes a number of different enzyme isoforms through the use of alternative promoters and mRNA splicing. On the basis of their primary structures, the catalytically active PDE4 splice variants can be classified as “long”, “short” or “super-short” forms (Houslay, M. D. Prog Nucleic Acid Res Mol Biol. 69: 249-315, 2001). A “dead short” form also exists, which is not catalytically active (Houslay, M. D., Baillie, G. S. and Maurice, D. H. Circ Res. 100: 950-66, 2007). PDE4 long forms have two regulatory regions, called upstream conserved regions 1 and 2 (UCR1 and UCR2), located between their isoform-specific N-terminal portion and the catalytic domain. The UCR1 domain is absent in short forms, whereas the super-short forms not only lack UCR1, but also have a truncated UCR2 domain (Houslay, M. D., Schafer, P. and Zhang, K. Drug Discovery Today 10: 1503-1519, 2005).
PDE4 long forms, but not short forms, associate into dimers within cells (Richter, W and Conti, M. J. Biol. Chem. 277: 40212-40221, 2002; Bolger, G. B. et al., Cell. Signal. 27: 756-769, 2015). A proposed negative allosteric modulation of PDE4 long forms by small molecules has been reported (Burgin A. B. et al., Nat. Biotechnol. 28: 63-70, 2010; Gurney M. E. et al., Handb. Exp. Pharmacol. 204: 167-192, 2011).
It is known in the art that PDE4 long forms may be activated by endogenous cellular mechanisms, such as phosphorylation (MacKenzie, S. J. et al., Br. J. Pharmacol. 136: 421-433, 2002) and phosphatidic acid (Grange et al., J. Biol. Chem. 275: 33379-33387, 2000). Activation of PDE4 long forms by ectopic expression of a 57 amino acid protein (called ‘UCR1C’) whose precise sequence reflects part of that of the upstream conserved region 1 of PDE4D (‘UCR1C’ sequence reflects that of amino acids 80-136 while UCR is amino acids 17-136: numbering based on the PDE4D3 long isoform) has recently been reported (Wang, L. et al., Cell. Signal. 27: 908-922, 2015: “UCR1C is a novel activator of phosphodiesterase 4 (PDE4) long isoforms and attenuates cardiomyocyte hypertrophy”). The authors hypothesised that PDE4 activation might be used as a potential therapeutic strategy for preventing cardiac hypertrophy.
Small molecules that act as activators of PDE4 long forms have not previously been disclosed. Small molecule activators would be desirable for a number of reasons, including ease of manufacture and formulation and improved pharmacokinetic properties.
It is amongst the objects of the present invention to provide small molecule activators of at least one of the long forms of PDE4 of Formula I or Formula II for use in a method of therapy, as well as specific disease treatment or prevention.